Mensagens não enviadas
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Hawkeye fic - As mensagens de texto não enviadas de Clint Barton e Kate Bishop - Clint/Kate
1. Clint

_N/A : Se passa após a edição 11 de Hawkeye_

**Clint **

1.

Eu sinto a sua falta Katie. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui.

2.

Eu aceito que você não me queira mais na sua vida, você provavelmente tá até fazendo algo bem sensato de sair dessa bagunça enquanto você tem chance, mas levar o meu cachorro foi sacanagem Kate e no fundo do seu coração você sabe isso

3.

No dia que você foi embora e levou todos os seus troços do meu apartamento eu achei a pilha de coisas que você mantinha aqui gigantesca, mas ainda assim hora e meia eu to achando mais coisas suas que você esqueceu de pegar. Não se preocupe eu vou mantê-las aqui comigo a salvo até que volte, e caso alguma coisa aconteça comigo é só você pedir pra Natasha abrir porque ela tem uma chave.

4.

Porque você me escolheu ? Eu nunca entendi isso, quando você e o seu time resolveram cuidar da cidade após o nosso drama todo com a Wanda porque você escolheu o meu nome como identidade, você é tão melhor do que isso, você era digna de ter o titulo do Steve, você devia ser a sucessora do capitão América, não do fracassado deprimido que tudo que sabe fazer é atirar flechas.

5.

Kate quando você vai voltar ? Os vizinhos estão perguntando por você, aparentemente você passava tanto tempo no meu apartamento que eles assumiram que você vivia lá também

6.

Ontem me perguntaram sobre como você estava, só que eu não soube disso na hora porque se referiram a você como a minha sidekick, quando eu percebi eu ri, não foi justo eu sei, os outros não conhecem direito o que nós temos. Na verdade eu acho bem mais capaz de eu acabar virando o seu sidekick do que o contrario, você gostaria disso ? Alguém que te entregasse novas flechas quando as suas acabarem e que dissesse o tempo todo o quão fantástica e maravilhosa você é ? Porque sabe eu poderia fazer isso.

7.

Eu falei com o Tony e ele concordou que levar o meu cachorro embora com você foi um movimento bem baixo. O Steve acha que você provavelmente estava preocupada que eu não cuidaria do Lucky direito, mas deve ser notado que o Steve tem um hábito de implicar comigo, embora a Natasha tenha dito que isso é a só a minha mania de perseguição em ação. Diga pro Lucky que eu sinto a falta dele (assim como da louca que atualmente está tomando conta dele)

8.

Sabe as vezes quando nós estávamos no meio de um caso qualquer eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que você era a minha alma gêmea. Eu nunca te disse isso porque eu tinha quase certeza que você ia rir da minha cara ao ouvir isso , mas eu suponho que seria mais assustador mesmo se você não risse.

9.

Uma vez você me disse que ninguém ligava pro meu telefone a não ser você, o meu telefone tocou hoje mais cedo , meu coração acelerou, eu atendi e era um daqueles telemarketings, você não tem idéia do quanto isso doeu.

10.

De manhã o mais cedo que a ressaca me permite eu geralmente vou conferir no meu celular os rascunhos das mensagens que eu quase mandei pra você, me assusta pensar que um dia desses eu aperte "enviar", mas também me assusta pensar não ter coragem pra fazer isso, que você nunca me contate, que a nossa distancia não seja apenas algo temporário. Eu sinto a sua falta Katie. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, eu queria que você nunca tivesse ido embora.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Kate

**Kate**

1.

Sério como duas pessoas que nem estavam namorando conseguem terminar ? Chega quase a ser cômico quando eu penso a respeito, quase sendo a palavra chave dessa sentença, só nós dois mesmo cara. Mas sabe o que diabos eu tava esperando ? E eles viveram felizes para sempre ? Kate idiota já devia ter aprendido a lição.

2.

Você não é um babaca, isso é que dói no fim. Porque se você fosse estaria tudo bem, um babaca faz babaquices e acaba se ferrando. Mas não você é bom e inteligente, e basicamente uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo mas por causa da sua mania de se auto-sabotar acaba fazendo um monte de babaquices. E você é tão melhor do que isso, ou pelo menos você poderia ser.

3.

Meu pai cortou meu dinheiro então ao longo da última semana eu cheguei a conclusão que eu deveria ter tido algumas aulas de culinária quando eu tinha a chance, porque já que estou sem verba pra comer fora eu percebi que as únicas coisas que eu sei fazer são pipoca de microondas, café e miojo. E de alguma maneira eu consegui queimar o miojo ontem, e nem o Lucky quis comer aquilo.

4.

Eu assisti o filme Pacific Rim hoje, é sobre o mundo em que houve uma invasão de aliens que passam por um portal no oceano, e robôs gigantes lutam contra esses para defender a humanidade, o filme é bem melhor do que ele parece por essa descrição. Então esses robôs são pilotados por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, os dois pilotos se conectam mentalmente, estando praticamente no cérebro um do outro vendo as memórias, sentindo o que o outro está sentindo, e não pode ser com qualquer um, só com aqueles que você tem um nível bem alto de compatibilidade, bizarramente alto. O que eu tentando dizer é que eu acho que nós seriamos compatíveis, e não tem nenhuma outra pessoa nesse mundo que eu posso dizer o mesmo.

5.

Eu salvei o dia hoje (e também a decoração de casamento desses caras que pediram a minha ajuda), é bom saber que eu dou conta do negócio de super-heroína mesmo sem o meu time, e mesmo sem você. Mas eu tenho admitir que durante vários momentos mesmo hoje eu em vários momentos desejei que a sua cara idiota estivesse ao meu lado.

6.

Lucky tem dormido na minha cama ultimamente, acho que ele consegue cheirar a solidão que me dá durante a noite. Ou talvez ele esteja meio carente também. Eu acho que o nosso cachorro sente a sua falta também.

7.

Me inveje Clint, enquanto você está na nossa ilha fria eu estava passando o dia sob o sol de uma praia da costa oeste, foi um bom dia, do tipo que quase faz com que se esqueça que está sem dinheiro e sem rumo. Embora eu tenha acabado de perceber que eu não tenho certeza se você gosta de praias. É engraçado as vezes eu acho que eu te conheço tão bem, mas aí eu percebo que eu nem sei se você prefere o verão ou o inverno.

8.

As coisas estão bem, eu acho que eu não sou tão mimada quanto eu já fui acusada de ser porque eu to conseguindo me virar. E eu nem sequer sinto falta de Nova York, a única coisa que eu sinto falta é de você.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
